Shadows on the Heart
by vxgas
Summary: Best friends and partners in crime Natalie Grey and Ellie Martin are almost invisible in their small high school. Each have a few secrets and quirks. Nat, living with foster parents, harboring a mysterious past, and Ellie who is overshadowed by her twin sister, Lydia's, extreme popularity. When Ellie is bit by Peter and it goes wrong, she gets wrapped up in the supernatural drama.
1. Back Home With Waffles

Ellie's POV

So, mornings, great right? Just kidding.

I'm pretty sure all normal functioning humans find mornings as deplorable as I do. So why my best friend Nat does not makes me wonder how she is one, a human I mean. You see, Nat practically lives at my house. her "home" isn't quite nice (we'll get to that later) and with well off parents like I do, we have _plenty_ of room. Ergo, she sleeps over a lot. She even has her own drawer and section in my closet.

On the topic of my room, let me inform you it is an outlier in my mansion style home. My twin sister (you may know her, Lydia Martin, "most popular girl in school) finds my room "dark and cluttered" but it's me. Honestly, I thinks she's just jealous I have the bigger room, but I pulled the "I need space to practice dance" excuse. We may have very different opinions but I mean she's my twin sister, I love her. we are polar opposites, but it works. Like Yin and Yang.

So back to this _beautiful_ morning.

"Wake. UP!" I heard the familiar voice of illegitimate roommate Natalie, Nat, yell as she chucked the pillow she used the previous night when she slept on my couch, again. I lifted my head weakly from the duvet cover that I had somehow tangled up around my head and saw her standing there, fully dressed in her usual dark brooding attire, but for once she looked...classy. "It's the first day back, so look nice," she said before swiveling on her heel and marching back to the couch, aka. her bed away from bed. Growling I buried her head back down. Damn Nat, knew that once I was awake I couldn't go back to sleep. With this dilemma I dragged myself up and grabbed a few items from my closet before remembering what Nat said. I threw the sweats back in my closet and grabbed some heels and a blazer. These were dressy so I "nerded" them up by adding a pair of pineapple socks, a space themed skirt and a Zelda t-shirt. Lydia would approve half of my outfit at least. I clacked my way to the bathroom. I shoved Nat's dark makeup to the side of my messy vanity, and started to heat up my curling rod while I tried my hand at winged eyeliner.

Let's just say, it was a shaky hand. So I wiped it off and went with a light coat of mascara. By then everything was heated so I curled my short hair so it was bouncy and wavy. I sprayed hairspray all over it, managing to cough up a lung in the process. How does my sister manage this everyday. I made my way back to room to see Nat sprawled out on her "bed", my velvet couch, scrolling through her phone on some website. She must have heard me because not two seconds had I walked in, she rolled over and stood to her full height. She wasn't too short, only about 5'2, I only stood a whopping 2 inches taller than her at 5'5. Luckily we both wore heels, so we stood a heck of lot taller than normal.

"Do you want to stop for breakfast or be brave and see what my mom managed to scrape together?" I asked as I dumped my books into my backpack. My mom tries to cook for us, but never really turns out well. Grabbing her bag as well, she shook her head.

"We can stop by the diner, Carol won't mind," She replied leading the way downstairs. She stopped in her tracks. "Your cars in the shop, we have to ride with Lydia," She groaned stomping her foot.

"Don't whine you loser, I'm pretty sure we have toaster waffles in the freezer," I replied with a roll of my eyes. Her eyes lit up at the word waffles, and she raced down ahead of me. There are few things that can get past her dark exterior. Aparently one of them is waffles.  
I made my way to the kitchen at a much more leisurely pace. By the time I reached the kitchen I found her sitting in front of my toaster her head rested on her hands in wait, with what I'm guessing, waffles inside. She was so funny looking, that I couldn't help but laugh. Lydia pranced and in took one look at Nat and shook her head. She was about to leave, and I could tell because she had her coat and keys.

"Wait!" I cried. "Don't leave yet, we need a ride." She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, sending Nat a glare before giving me pointed glare. This was how we communicate. I heard a pop and Nat made her way over to us juggling a hot waffle in one hand while on hung out her mouth.

"Weh cwan gwo now," She gurgled though her waffle. I laughed and noticed Lydia hold in her giggle before she swiveled on her heel. We trailed behind a sashaying Lydia to the car. Nat looked over to me worriedly and I caught it before she could hide her face.

"Whaaaat?" I asked as we made our way down the long driveway.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you're okay, it is your first day of school in Beacon Hills since you were 12," She said sending me a sideways glance. Whoops..? Did I mention that?

Yeah, so I was accepted into a math and science program in the sixth grade. Lydia decided to stay in Beacon Hills, reasons unbeknowndt to me. The reason I stayed longer than eighth grade is because I was a counselor for a year, but being o close from my best friend and twin sister. The camp was great, and I really delpoed my own style and found my passions, which funnily enough was science fiction. I kid you not if you want someone to recite a Star Trek episode or give you a complete layout and detailed map of the Death Star, I'm your girl. My sister found it gross and weird but it's just something I really like. She teases me that she got all the feminine genes and I the masculine, but what she finds finds masculine about Skyrim, I don't know. Plus my childhood love of superheroes never went away.

"I'll be fine, plus now that I've grown into my body, and gained some damn confidence, I wont be scared to talk to anyone, and I wont be the awkward sister of Lydia anymore," I said pushing some hair behind my ear.

Lydia sent a glare over her shoulder. "Just don't embarrass me." She said bluntly.

* * *

So? What do you guys think? Who do you thinks ends up with who? This is a weird chapter, but I just wanted to test out these characters and really try to get their style and personalities across. Ellie is played by Emma Stone, and Natalie by Maddie Hasson. Sorry for so many links, I just really like to have a picture to go along with the story it helps me, at least. Please reveiw and favorite!


	2. Diner Life and Skinned Knees

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef3f42efdddac407117525c61c2310e3"Nat's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58e96f0ee7fcb4b82812cbe2676ceca8"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I watched Ellie with an questioning eye, I mean the only people she's been around for four years were professors and school nerds. Okay, that was harsh but true. Since she's last seen me I have been with the same foster family. I really have no complaints, minus the fact they don't pay attention to me. I mean, it's really not a problem, I just have a few more shifts at the diner than the other employees, but I live there, so it's not out of my way. So yeah, I was watching Ellie, she sat in the back tapping her foot and flipping through a book that she had found buried at the bottom of her bookbag. I snorted and turned back to the front. I heard Lydia muttering something about Jackson and how he never rides with her in the mornings anymore. nodded and gave a few hums of approval but untimely zoned out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I turn eighteen in four days and I was very nervous, I could move out, but that would mean I would most likely lose my job at the diner and I can't afford to lose it. I rub my face slowly. Plus where would I live, I couldn't afford anything yet, not with what I have saved up so far. I guess I would stay a few more years than I planned. The reason I was still a junior at almost eighteen was simple, I suck at math. I was managed to get held back two years in sixth grade. Which sucked. Royally. But it wasn't embarrassing, because at the time I was still bouncing foster homes, so I never had to spend two year at one school. Until fifth grade I moved to a small family, a slightly older couple who lived in small Californian town. It was a change of environment considering the fact she had only ever lived in Arizona and Utah, desert states. The first thing that happened was Ellie and Lydia. Their personalities were so vibrant and loud, it was hard not to just be drawn to them. We were so different, that it worked. Lydia was the girly girl, I was the "dark" one, and Ellie, well at least when we were younger, was the tomboy. Honestly she grew out of that, and fit "geek" as a better term now. I mean, she wears skirt and dresses now, so at least she grew out of the cargo pants phase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b9ced663e63902afac48310e720371"While Ellie was off being smart and stuff, Lydia and I grew closer. I mean we obviously still visited Ellie on the weekends together, and texted and stuff but this was highschool, something Ellie hasn't had a normal experience of. Lydia parked the car and got out locking it behind her. She was still still ranting as she strutted in the school me in step with her, as Ellie trailed behind still trying to dog-ear, and pack her backpack as we walked inside, I saw her stumble into a boy, but Lydia was dragging me along so hard, I couldn't stop to help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d8ef9e0486975e1675a91c3d10f2c47"Ellie's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c44e02cf8bf9e79b4f08acd9331281d5"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Simultaneously marking and stuffing a book my bag was harder than I had anticipated. As I attempted to do this, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/em catch up with Nat and Lydia, but they were so far ahead of me. In this struggle, I managed to knock straight into some kid who talking wildly and flailing his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2195a424f07e0249439a2b0e8d5428""Oof!" I squeak as I tumble back onto the concrete, managing to catch myself on my knees, which ended up with them bleeding. "Shit..." I curse under breath as I take the hand that was stuck out in front of me. As I took the hand and pulled my self up, I saw warm brown eyes, and a worried face speckled with moles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af5e8ead2a4cc15fb592372e5bf5754c""Are you alrigh- wait, do I know yo- WAIT! You're Lydia sister, twin sister! The smart one, Ellie. Holy God, and you're bleeding," He rambled and stumbled out quickly, finishing his own sentences. I laughed and bent over slightly feeling my knees, crap there em style="box-sizing: border-box;"was /emblood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bbdd5eadf249dec2fc2b9b2c6528489""Uh, yeah, I just got back in town a few days ago, and um, don't worry, I get scraped knees all the time," She assured, but she saw the boy and his floppy haired friend share a quick look. "No- not from kneeling and uhm that kind of stu- I mean I fall a lot, I'm clumsy," I manage to stutter out. The one I knocked into was nodding his head very fast and awkwardly. I slipped off my blazer, and folded over my arm, it was scalding outside, why did I even bother with a jacket?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0aaa4ba75b5537a0275fefb88ce2c6""Oh I like your um-" He said looking down. I raised an eyebrow and his eyes grew three sizes. His friend was laughing as he waved his arms in surrender. "Y-Your Uh SHIRT! He said gesturing down. "Zelda, its cool, I get it s cool, I mean if you think Zelda's cool, well of course you do you're wearing a Zelda shirt. Unless you're only wearing it be ironi-" His friend put a hand on his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9debc047a19acba18e50c7b65c7608""So since we know who are, we'll introduce our selves. I'm Scott and this is Stiles," He said with a sweet smile. Stiles, waved to me as a walked away, on my way to the nurse for some well needed band-aid, for there was still blood slowly dripping down my already scarred legs. I turned and waved over my shoulder. They waved back, Stiles with too much enthusiasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9debc047a19acba18e50c7b65c7608" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005fc6121e1791e065ca8bc5cee7e9bd"strongYay! So I hope you guys like this chapter. So I think it may be obvious what the pairings are, but I do love it. Do you guys ship it yet? I'm thinking of making it a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"slooooow/em burn. Please review and favorite! I would love to hear from you guys!/strong/p 


End file.
